karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Alastair Trevelyan
Formally from Finriel, Sir Alastair Trevelyan is a Knight of the Eternal Flame for Goentar. General Information 'Age' As of the year 1300, Alastair is 49. 'Orientation' He is heterosexual but, as per his own moral code and that of his duty, he does not willingly show affection to anyone of the opposite sex 'Religion' As much as Alastair's father would want him to turn his back on Gaism and accept Cerenity as his religion, Alastair finds that he is unable to do so. 'Nationality' While Alastair's father is from Moreen, Alastair and his mother are both from Finriel. 'Citizenship' Goentar has been Alastair's home since he reached the age of majority. 'Race' Mixed; Elf and Human Physical Description 'Eyes' His eyes are an average shape. Grey eyes still hold a spark of adventure that age will not quell. His age is evident at the edges of his eyes, thanks to the crows feet that are apparent when he smiles. 'Body Type' Alastair's musculature has grown less evident as he aged, but he has not let himself go in any form of the word. He understands that, with the duties that a knight has, it is important to keep oneself both physically and mentally fit. 'Hair' nce a deep shade of brown, his hair is starting to show his age. Strands of silver and grey have started to mingle with rich brown. When his hair is not tied back with a piece of leather, it brushes his shoulders. However, the occasions when his hair is down are far and few between. While there is a risk in keeping his hair pulled back, he does it so that he can easily see and not worry about any strands of hair flying free. 'General Appearance' Alastair stands at five feet and ten inches in height. His face is slightly weathered by time, though any apparent lines are more put on by stress than anything. Tidy facial hair is apparent on his face, though Alastair won't let it begin to resemble a beard. When his hair is pulled back, it is slightly evident that the tips of his ears are pointed. His attire varies depending on what he needs to do. Normally, Alastair dresses in a pair of trousers that are a mixture of leather and cotton. He has very little idea how the trousers are made, but he knows that he can only find the trousers from merchants from Finriel. The trousers are accompanied by a simple tunic. The tunic is usually grey or white, though he has worn a cream coloured tunic on more than one occasion. However, the moment his services are needed as a knight, Alastair's appearance drastically changes. The trousers are replaced with ones that mainly consist of leather. The leather trousers provide protection from the chainmail that he wears. Alastair found that keeping his tunic on provides an extra measure of protection from the hauberk that sits over his torso. He started to forgo the larger metal breastplate in favour of leather armour when he started to near the age of forty. He modified the leather himself, going so far as he adorn it with a flame. He covers his feet with metal coverings, a fact that had made him uncomfortable the first time he donned his armour. Relationships 'Father' Kimball Trevelyan; former knight 'Mother' Camille Trevelyan (nee Jernigan) 'Siblings' Unfortunately, Kimball and Camille were not blessed with any children. 'Significant Other' Alastair is not romantically involved with someone nor does he wish to be. It is nothing against the women who have approached him. He knows that there are risks to being a knight and he has seen too much of the world to be comfortable with putting any loved one's in harms way. 'Children' As much as he had held hopes of being a father to a son or daughter, he has not had a relationship with anyone in the past few years. He may have fathered a bastard in the past, but he is not sure if he had actually done so. History Alastair was born to Kimball and Camille Trevelyan on a pleasant spring day. The small family lived in a house built into one of the many trees in Finriel. Kimball and Camille had lived in the Barony of Ringbourne long before they had ever thought about having Alastair, and his birth had only given them more and more reason to stay. Alastair had no siblings, but this didn't stop him from quickly making friends with other elf and human children that were around his own age. He liked the companionship that he was able to receive from them. Everyone in Finriel was family to one another, even if not in the traditional sense of the word. From his earliest years, he knew that he wasn't like the others. He wasn't as attuned to the earth as the other elves were. He could sense when things were going to happen if he concentrated hard enough. Once Alastair found solace in one of the deeper parts of the forest that he called home, he was able to hone the small amount of abilities that he had. Spending time in the forest helped him understand that he had a slight advantage, even if he didn't exactly know what that was. At the age of ten, Alastair met with one of the older elves. The older elf, who had a small amount of human blood, taught Alastair the necessary things that he needed to know about what it meant to be an elf. It was also during this time that Kimball taught his son how to use a sword. The adolescent was cautious at first, yet he understood that swordsmanship was a necessary part of life. When he was thirteen, Alastair had learned to balance out his heritage. However, to his father's slight dismay, he found himself more drawn to the ways of the elves. The young man couldn't explain why he felt that way. He was different from the rest of his brothers, but he didn't feel that different from them. It took him a little longer than it should have for him to grasp how to do something, yes, but he never let that stop him. For the first time since he was born, he had finally found an identity that he could call his own. He started to spend more time with his father once he turned sixteen. Alastair learned how to hunt for some of the food that he needed. Hunting didn't sit well with him at first, but he didn't want to do anything that would cause his father displeasure. When he did go hunting, however, he preferred to use a bow and arrow. The bow was one that he had made himself with the help of his uncle. The sword his father had given him, however, made things considerably easier. Two years passed and, grudgingly, Camille and Kimball both agreed that Alastair needed to live in Goentar. Alastair had heard stories about the human kingdom from his father, who had been a knight from Moreen in his youth. While he wasn't too keen on leaving the only home that he had known, some part of him was aware of the fact that living in Goentar would give him a better chance. Before he left home Camille gave him a fairly heavy cloak. He put the cloak on and picked up the sack that he had. He adjusted his sheath and made sure the quiver was positioned on his back correctly. Alastair gave one last look around and accepted the pouch of coins that his father handed him. He left Ringbourne and quickly made his way to the docks that were there. It didn't cost that much to garner passage to Goentar, but he was warned that the trip would take some time. At the moment, time was the one thing that he could honestly hope for. Any amount of time would allow him to think about what exactly he had just done. He simply hoped that he wasn't jeered at because of his heritage. Alastair had heard stories from other elves about how the people of Goentar viewed them. He had doubted that he would be the exception to that. Even though his father was human, he had spent his childhood in Finriel. He had even heard that the witches and wizards in Goentar looked down on the elves of Finriel. It was not to the same extent that the humans did, but there was still a measure of disdain. The young man helped in any way he could during the voyage. Most of the time, however, he was assigned to help in the galley. It gave him some way to be helpful, so he didn't mind it as much as another person would have. He tried to wear his hair so that the tips of his ears would be covered as much as possible. Once he found that it was unwise to do so, however, he took to tying his hair back using a strip of leather. Due to weather, the voyage to Goentar took almost two weeks. During that time, Alastair found that the people aboard didn't mind that he was half-elf. In a situation like that, he surmised that they only cared about the quality of work that he could do. Once he got to Goentar, Alastair purchased a small cottage in Mallowford. He had no true source of income at that time, so that presented him with some moderate problems. He saw a small sign at a blacksmith's shop asking for apprentices. While Alastair had very little personal knowledge of how to craft blades, he had watched some of the elders in Ringbourne craft small daggers and long-knives. He was a little old to begin an apprenticeship, but he had always been good at crafting things. He was accepted as Master Dawson's apprentice after he showed how he was able to fold the steel of a blade. The first sword that he helped to make was a broadsword. The steel of the broadsword was folded at least fifteen times. When Alastair asked what the broadsword was for, he was given no answer. Later, Dawson explained to him that the broadsword was for the armoury. The idea of any necessary stockpiling of weapons for war didn't sit well with Alastair at first. However, at least to appear like he belonged, he kept his ideas about the war to himself. Life continued like this for Alastair for several years. He finished his apprenticeship in three years, a time that Master Dawson hadn't thought possible. He became a partner at that same smithy, but left for Loren when he was nearing his thirtieth year. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he felt like Mallowford held nothing for him anymore. He settled in Loren and purchased a modestly sized cottage. He didn't need anything too big. Alastair didn't really plan on meeting anyone. He was able to blend in to the society of Loren fairly well, but he lived a distance away from Goldenwing Palace and the real heart of the duchy. He traveled on horseback to Mallowford on occasion to visit Master Dawson's shop to assist the man with making some swords. He kept this up for some time without any real trouble. One night, however, Alastair encountered something that he hadn't thought he would. On his way back to Loren, something strange grabbed Alastair's attention and he went over to the source of the commotion. He kicked his horse into a gallop once he heard shrill screaming. Alastair smoothly dismounted and withdrew a long-knife that he had with him. A cloaked figure was holding a child close to its body. The child didn't look to be older than some of the young boys that he had crafted swords for. He quickly rushed toward the cloaked figure and secured a hand around the figure's neck. His moral code wouldn't allow him to do anything to harm the figure in any way, but it couldn't overshadow his want to protect the child. Alastair's hand tightened around the figure's neck until the figure released the child. A smile tugged at the corners of Alastair's mouth as the child went back to his parents. Alastair glanced at the figure and he pulled the hood of the cloak down. He quickly moved behind the figure and grabbed a handful of the cloak. "Walk." The command was cold and harsh. He had never imagined that he would go to Goldenwing Palace for any reason, let alone to bring a vampire to justice. He informed one of the guards that he had a rogue vampire and the vampire was quickly taken away. A few moments passed before another guard returned and beckoned for Alastair to follow him. Alastair sheathed his long-knife as he followed the guard into the palace. He kept his gaze focused on where the guard led him. Somehow, he knew that he would have a chance to let his gaze wander at another moment. Alastair waited outside of the throne room while the guard conversed with the King and Queen. Alastair followed the guard to a set of chambers when he was directed to do so. He looked around the chambers for a moment before he gently sat down on the bed that was there. It was comfortable, not quite what he had expected. He got off of the bed and calmly sat in one of the chairs. While he waited, his mind went through all of the possibilities of why he could be waiting. Before he got any further in his musings, however, a set of sharp knocks on the door drew his attention and he quickly rose to his feet. He opened the door and followed the guard to the throne room where he was greeted by the King and Queen as well as several members of, what he presumed, was their court. A myriad of thoughts tumbled themselves through Alastairs' head as he knelt in front of King Edward's throne. He kept his head bowed as he was knighted. Knighthood of the Eternal Flame for his heroism. Since that day, Alastair has been faithful to his duty as a knight. He moved to Loren in an effort to be closer to the royal family and the palace itself. He kept training and training. He tried to hold onto what he had been told in Finriel and he successfully lived his life in that same manner. Alastair had achieved a balance for himself. As the threat of war further dawns on the horizon, Alastair is further reassured that he is where he belongs. While war may go against his moral code and what he had been taught by his mother and the elves that he had grown close to, he knows that Goentar needs to be protected from any force that threatens her. With such strong forces on the horizon, Alastair spends more time praying that he ever had before. He prays for his family and for Finriel. He also prays for Goentar and its protection. Most importantly, however, he prays that no unnecessary blood is shed in the impending war. Personality Calm, collected, even-tempered, levelheaded, dedicated, driven, and slightly selfless. These are words that have been used to describe the aspects of Alastair's personality. He exudes a level of calmness in any situation that he is a part of. He tries to not let many things break him out of any calm mood that he is in. Being calm was something that he had perfected when he was apprenticing as a blacksmith and later when he was a blacksmith himself. Keeping an even temper and being collected were two things that he had learned from an early age. Those aspects of his personality are from his childhood in Finriel. There were times when he was more collected than the elders in the villages that he was near. There were times, such as when he was learning how to pray and how to use the small amount of magic that he had, when his temper was tested. Alastair was able to power through this and he was almost a better person for it. This was also around the same age when he showed that he was levelheaded. Sword training helped that along. He needed to have a level and clear head when he was handling a sword. His dedication and drive counteract with one another. His dedication keeps him loyal to his training, yet his drive urges him to do a little more than he would in any other case. The drive has gotten him into trouble on more the one occasion, but those occasions have almost become nonexistent. With age has come wisdom and the knowledge that, no matter how hard a person may try, there are some things that cannot be helped. Alastair's selflessness, however, is one flaw that he does have. While it is a part of his moral code, he knows that he should not be so quick to lay down his life for another person. While there has not been a situation where he was greatly in fear of losing his own life, there were circumstances where he would have been in more danger than he was. Even with measurable flaws, Alastair is able to work around these aspects of his personality when he needs to put his own interests in account along with those of the interests of Goentar as a whole. Out of Character Information 'Author' Alastair is played by Ana, but is adoptable. 'Playby' Alastair's image is based off of Sean Bean. Category:Goentar Category:Characters